Hetalia Vs Nyotalia
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: What if the Hetalia counties met the Nyotalia gender bent counties? Rated T for minor language. Nothing you wouldn't hear at a high school. Please R&R! WARNING: This is the new version of my older fic of the same name. Don't have to read both (Not recommended) to understand. No guaranties of posting more.


Chapter 1~ Amelia

Hetalia Vs. Nyotalia

DeepDarkYetDangerous

I guess it all started there and then; at the world conference meeting. Where I, Alfred F. Jones, A.K.A. America, attempted to try to gain everyone's attention so we could get the meeting started so we can get done sooner.

"All right guys, time to start the world meeting! Let's join hands and solve the world's problems, one by one!" I yelled.

And so, we start the meeting. Somehow though, both England and France ended up fighting, Russia and Belarus where torturing the smaller countries allied with Russia, Greece ended up passed out, and all of the other countries were doing their own little things.

That is, until Germany took the lead, and told us to take turns, and that we could only have no more than eight minutes for our solutions.

Italy's solution was the first to go. His solution was one word; pasta. It's what to be expected of the little dude! He absolutely loves his pasta! Just like me and my hamburgers!

Anyways, about halfway through the meeting I swore I heard someone quietly cough by the door. I look over to see if maybe it was Canada, just getting up to stretch, but no, he's sitting in his seat, looking as shy as usual.

I look over to the door. There, in one of the seats by the door, is this girl… Sketchbook or notebook or something in her hands, doodling something, and I can see these black head phones coming out of her ears.

"Hey, I think there's an extra person here…" I say, half to myself, but loud enough for others around me to hear.

"What are you talking about, you git? There's no one extra here!" Iggy yells at me. Of course, _he had_ to sit _right_ next to me…

"Yes there is." I tell him. "She's sitting over there by the door, doodling something in a notebook or something of that sort."

"HEY YOU! STOP TALKING! IT'S NOT YOUR TURN!" Austria yells from across the table.

"But there's someone at the door." I speak up.

At this, everyone in the room looked over at the door.

"I don't see anything…" Iggy says. "Alfie, are you feeling okay?"

I HATE that name… And I'm pretty sure Iggy knows, and that's why he calls me by it.

"One, yes I'm feeling fine, and two, PLEASE don't call me Alfie…" I tell him in the calmest voice I can manage.

Everyone else in the room seems to agree with Iggy. No one can see anyone at the door. Maybe, just maybe I'm just seeing things…

I look back to the door to see if maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. No, she's still there.

"Maybe you're seeing a reflection or something." England suggests.

"I don't know…" I say as I stand up. I start to walk over to the door. 'I could have just been seeing a reflection or something… I mean, I was right under a light…'

I get to where the girl was sitting and I still see her, but she looked sorta faded. Kinda like Canada when he's not around people he knows, likes, or is in an uncomfortable situation.

I look behind me and see every face belonging to a country sitting around the table staring at me with expressions of a mix of shock, wonder, and amusement. They probably all thought I had finally lost it.

I knew what I had to do though. 'The girl is in her own world, so she isn't paying any attention, and that's why she's so faded.' I thought to myself.

I reach out and tap her shoulder gently and she looks up and sees me.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl says as she reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out an iPod to pause the music.

"BLOODY HELL!" I can't help but to laugh as I hear England shout in shock as everyone else in the room begins to see the girl.

"What's your issue?!" The girl says standing up. Wow, she looked pretty mad, and she looked like she could easily beat someone up, especially when she picked up the baseball bat that was leaning against the chair she had just vacated.

"How… How did you just… just suddenly… appear?" Finland asked quietly, but in this situation, his small, quiet question, seemed to boom in our ears.

"Suddenly… appear?" The girl repeated in disbelief.

She thought for a few seconds, and then said, "Oh… Sorry 'bout that… Maddie always says that when I zone out, I start to fade off… Sorry." She gave a nervous smile.

"Vhat is your name? Vhat are you doing here?" Germany asked politely.

"Huh? My name? I'm Amelia Jones!" The girl, or Amelia, said. "I got here a little early for the meeting I was supposed to come for, so I thought I could just sit in the room and wait until everyone else showed up. I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting though." She finished explaining, leaning against her bat like a cane in front of herself.

"Meeting? But, you're, you're not in..." England started. "You're not a new country are you?" He finished in a deadpan voice.

"Nope. My country is 239 years old this summer." Amelia cheerily replied.

"What meeting are you here for then? I thought the world meeting was the last meeting of the day here?" I asked.

"Nyotalia." The dirty blonde said nonchalantly. "It's basically the female representatives of the world countries."

"So, if you represent a country, which country do you represent?" I just have to know.

"I represent the U.S. of A! The United States of America!" Amelia says proudly, with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to her chest with her thumb, her bright baby blue eyes gleaming with confidence.

I don't know what to think. I just stand there, staring. I mean, I guess I should have seen that. She was just shorter than me, with short, amber hair that was shoulder length and curled slightly inwards, bangs held back by two hair clips that were shaped like stars. She was wearing a jade green mini skirt and a crop top that showed off her fit stomach and a WWII American Bomber jacket almost the exact same as mine, and a pair of cowgirl boots.

But I still couldn't shake the fact that she was the female counterpart of me.

The only thing I could say, let alone think was a stupid "Wow.", earning a few muffled chuckles from various members of the room.

**Notes:**

**Cr p.**

**You have no idea how many times I've told myself that I could never, and would never go back and try to fix this fic.**

**But here I am.**

**Two plus years later...**

**I may or may not continue this. If I do, I'm going to COMPLETELY disregard what has been done previously.**

**I HATE how the original (and edited) version(s) turned out, as they got my into a corner as they were SOOOOO OOC, which is why I told myself that I would never come back to this fic.**

**That and the whole I've gotten out of Hetalia.**

**I still come back (I'm relapsing, shut up...) and drabble in Hetalia randomly.**

**I cannot make any guaranties about how far I'll get this time.**

**Anyways, I don't want to take down/replace the original (I can't just replace it anyways, as it is COMPLETELY different, and will definitely go a different route (I don't really have anywhere to go with this. Hopefully it will go smoothly as it goes though...)), so I'm keeping the original up and posting this as a new fic in it's entirety. **

**The first chapter is about half the same, slightly different to fit the non-OOC route I'm trying to do.**

**Please do NOT comment with a "Please continue!", as I find those annoying as h3ll, but feel free to comment with actually useful things like, "I like/love how you..." or "You should try..." etc.**

**Thank you for your patience!**


End file.
